<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advent Calendar by fireandhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176273">Advent Calendar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney'>fireandhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas 2020, Christmas Advent 2020, Established Relationship, I live for Sherlock being the best dad, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sherlock and Rosie, Sherlock and bees, Sherlock being so excited about Rosie, Sherlock teaching Rosie about bees, Short scene, christmas advent calendar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that time when Sherlock understood why Advent Calendars exist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advent Calendar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock made fun of John every year for getting Christmas advent calendars, saying it was ridiculous and childish to get excited about a small treat every morning when he’s an adult and could buy himself actual quality chocolates or sweets. Even though John got him one for five years in a row, he refused to give in and kept a stoic attitude towards it, giving the daily treat to whoever happened to come by the flat that day. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And then one day, after everything happened, after everything they’d gone through, John woke up to laughter. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, slowly getting out of bed. Ruffling his messy hair, he headed into the kitchen, setting the coffee machine. He waited for the pot to fill and got himself a cup, prepping a second one for his flatmate. Silently, he turned around and, holding the two cups, he stopped in the doorway to the living room, leaning against the wall. He observed the scene in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock was sitting on the ground, Rosie on his lap, and he was bouncing her on his knee, playing with some new toy John hadn’t seen before. He smiled fondly, looking around the room until he noticed it: a gigantic, wooden calendar, brightly coloured with Christmas trees and snowflakes and gifts and penguins and snowmen. An amused smirk curled his lips and he took a step in, catching Sherlock’s attention. The detective looked up at him, clearly embarrassed at having been caught, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. John shook his head and laughed, moving closer so he could hand Sherlock his coffee. Sherlock placed Rosie on foam-carpeted floor and reached up for the cup. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘Course. What’s all this?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“An advent calendar, John.” Sherlock’s tone was derisive, as if he hoped pique-ing John would prevent him from continuing on the topic. How wrong he was. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, I can see that. We had a change of mind, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, I told you it was childish and that you could just go out and get the things you wanted to eat without restrictions as to when you should access them. Rosie doesn’t have that ability. Yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John chuckled, sitting down beside them. He caressed Rosie’s head and held onto her little hand. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’ve just never been a fan of surprises, love.” He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s temple. “What’s in it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Educational toys, and teddies, and books. There’s even one about bees, you know how much she loves bees.” Sherlock’s eyes were bright, betraying how actually excited he was. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself there?” John poked, nudging Sherlock in the side. Sherlock rolled his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know I acquired a fascination for the organization of the bee society when I was a child and it has helped me focus my studies and relate my understandings and learnings about human civilization by comparing it to-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>John interrupting him by pressing his lips to his mouth, efficiently silencing the detective’s certainly long tirade. John knew how passionate he could get about his bees. The kiss was soft and smelled of coffee and they lost themselves into each other for a moment, until Rosie started babbling, playing with her new plastic erlenmeyer. They pulled back gently, their noses lingering together as they stared into one another’s eyes, and they finally turned to look at the child. She seemed really interested in the way the liquid splashed around as she shook the toy in every direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like she likes it,” John pointed out, leaning his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“I can’t wait for her to discover all the other things! I guess I kind of understand it now. A little bit.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just a little bit,” John nodded, grateful for this quiet and happy December 1st morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>